With rapid development of science and technology of electronics and internet technology, play devices are more and more widely used in people's daily life, such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, mobile phones, personal stereos, hand-held readers and the like. Take televisions as an example, when TV programs are played on TVs, in the related arts, only when receiving control commands triggered by triggering operations by users, will TVs execute control response, such as switching TV programs, pause playing, reducing sound volume etc. When users do not perform triggering operations, it is hard for play devices such as TVs to effectively respond to user's play needs. As a result, the user experience is poor and the intelligence level of play devices is low.